


I Might Love You Too

by TheDarkSideOfAFangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSideOfAFangirl/pseuds/TheDarkSideOfAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Story! This is my first attempt to write a non-smut story so bare it with me. Happens sometime in the missing year, all the tension building up over the short time they had encountered each other, still not knowing what kind of force would be so strong to push them together while they fought to be anything but … and now he wants to know what that something is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: do not own any of the characters or shows involved, they belong to ABC and Adam & Eddy. But the stories are my idea so... (and I own the actors so lol)

 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Epiphany --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

 

            It felt like an eternity. It was an eternity for him. Tempted to question her about her feelings, times before, only made him more anxious about doing it this time. But he needed to know, he needed to comfort his troubled mind.

            Their odd relationship, .... should we call it a relationship? ... well, he, himself was confused if it could be considered as such or not. That's one of the two reasons why he was determined to have his rejoinder. Robin just couldn't take it anymore. It had been weeks since that first kiss. Exact three months, he knew it. He'd been counting every second of it since the start.

            Yes, it was true he was still figuring out his own feelings for Regina, but he undoubtedly knew that what he felt could be new, but genuine. And from what he saw, thought and felt, she seemed to reciprocate.

            Although he perceived other things too. She often gave him the impression she resented what they were having, as if being with him was only out of desperation and worry ... maybe not desperation ... but a mix of fear and reprehension.

 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

 

<<< Robin’s side >>>

 

            The moment he locked his eyes on her for the very first time, he felt that his life was about to change. Upon taking a glimpse of her, his heart beat faster and faster with every move she made afterwards while under his watch, _how can that woman be evil? They apparently don't see what I see_ , he thought.

            Over the next days in the Enchanted Forest, Robin could not keep his mind away from that raven-haired woman with the most enigmatic eyes he had ever seen, but the one thing that brought him back to reality was the fact that she ‘was’ the infamous Evil Queen, for god’s sake. _How can I be attracted to the one person everybody has something against?._

            Since that day he dared threat her with his golden arrow, and how surprisingly she actually confided in him her deepest sorrow, he couldn't help but feel a deeper longing to secure her in his arms and calm her crushed heart, he wanted so bad to help her retrieve her son, he knew he would walk through fire to make that happen.

            He pondered his emotions trying to understand the nature of his attraction towards Regina. She became his constant source of distraction. He couldn't put his finger on it yet, but he was certain that he yearned for more than just her kiss.  

           

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

 

            This time he was determined to confront her. His aching heart pleading for a reason to keep on longing her. These feelings putting him on the verge of exploding. The way his mind would get entranced just upon projecting the sound of her name.

            When he reached the castle, he looked up and saw her standing on the balcony, her gazing puzzling him. He followed her gaze until he reached the top of the mountains contorting the kingdom, her expression ever so restless and unhappy indicating that her thoughts rested with Henry.

            He got to her chambers and could tell she was already aware of his presence in the room. He looked at her, taking in all of her figure, or at least trying to do so. He paid attention to every little detail about her every time his eyes contemplated her frame.

            But most to his astonishment, each time he would find a new singular aspect of her that he yet intended to devour. He felt butterflies on his stomach when he realized she was in her nightgown, nothing pretentious, but definitely sensuous and enticing.

            To a mere vicious mind it could be only his carnal desire shouting her name; but to Robin it was clearly something beyond his control, his craving to devour her being was more than meager lust.

            He obviously wanted to be able to feel the warmth of her skin beneath his ... How her curves seemed to fit his body perfectly, whenever his daydreams took charge of his mind and body ... His thirst for the taste of her full lips against his, giving him the breath of life he's been searching for years...

            All that earthly appetite positively playing a considerable role in his decision. But that wasn't his main purpose. He wanted to fill the void, the void in his chest he's been trying to nurture with images of her face. He felt that the urgency of having her close was completely different. It transcended the short time they had had up to that day.    

            Without turning to face him, she demanded "What are you doing here, thief? Here to play archer wannabe again?" No doubt he saw the smirk on her face when she attempted to turn which vanished almost instantaneously. He stood still, knowing that her cold sarcasm, even though amusing, solely masked her current fragile state.

            He wasn't afraid of her, he sensed he comprehended her too well to fear her. And that simply added to her frustration whenever she was near him. She turned abruptly, "What do you want, thief?", her tone low and steady. He kept looking at her, but now directly to her face, he captured her eyes, now staring at him intensively as if about to turn him to dust. "Talk!", she tightened her posture and the vein in her forehead jumped.

           

            "I need to talk to you, m'lady", he stated quite antsy, apprehensive with her possible reactions.... he continued, "I... I'm here in search of... I need answers".

            "Can you just move along with it, thief?", she rolled her eyes showing disinterest but her quivering tone giving her away.

 --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

 

            Earlier that morning...

 

            Regina woke up with a sudden sharp pain in her chest. Her mind had been struggling for days, both desperation and confusion clouding her thoughts. _How can I be thinking about that thief, when, in fact, I should be finding a way to get my son back? Why can't I focus, goddamn it!_ Those two sentences had become quite common inside Regina's mind. Her frustration getting the best of her, specially when he was around to make everything just go blank and leave her motionless.

            She didn't want to admit to herself that his presence was in fact motivating her to keep going. So she did everything she could to avoid accepting that she indeed felt attracted to him in the whole sense of the word, both physic and emotionally. _Oh god, Regina! You've gone soft! Emotionally? You don't even know the man. You've only kissed. And only once. How in the world can you conclude such a thing? And don't you dare realize you might actually feel anything aside from desire. It'd be ludicrous._

            She couldn't believe her eyes when she spotted him walking, headed to the castle. She was reluctant to see him and experience another wave of tension with him, specially in her comfort zone, worse than that.... still in her nightgown.

            In the few minutes he took to walk up towards her room, she tried her best to compose herself, since her hasty wake up call, she was jittery, rubbing the side of her neck furiously while trying to calm down. Her anxiety running high.

            There was no control over her emotions anymore, her inner battle starting to show. She managed to conceal those for what? Three months maybe? And having to deal with the tension plus anxiety plus awkwardness whenever they were alone. She was tired. And trying to cover those just wasn't gonna happen this time. He simply succeed in making her ... powerless.

            She felt eyes watching her and could tell it was him. For some unknown reason, at least to 'her', she felt caught off guard. She stood still, eyes fixed on the horizon. _Why now? Is he a damn psychic? I just can't deal with this now! Just go away, thief! ..... Please ..._ that last thought echoing in the far corners of her mind then turning into a desperate whisper...

 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

 

            He didn't want to be rude or seem aggressive but he was already shouting. He ran his hands aggressively through his hair, as if trying to regain conscious. The lack of oxygen making it unbearable. He, then, bursts, "Tell me you love me, Regina."

            The shock present in her eyes, _did he just say that?_ , her eyes narrowed at him.

            "I don't know how...", that futile murmur dissipating in thin air.

            Taking a step forward, he raised his head until his eyes wasn't on her anymore. A long silence followed. "Tell me you want me, Regina!" ..... (it stays in the air) ... "As I want you!", he got closer making her shrink back.

            Her eyes widen, she attempted to speak but quickly shut her lips tight. She rubbed her left ear, pinching it slightly. Both hands now crossing in front of her as if trying to find comfort.

            "I can't fall in love. I'm afraid of falling in love. I don't want to fall in love", those words coming out of her mouth fast as if they'd been kept in chains down her throat. She closed her eyes in complete disbelief. She didn't trust her feelings anymore, "I feel I don't have the strength to. I'm afraid to try"

            He raised an open hand and offered to take hers in his as his, now soft, welcoming blue eyes asked for her permission. "I know that you can. You're strong enough. Because this tension is making us run out of words to say and I don't want to let this love slip through my fingers"

            She accepted his invite and offered her hands but her eyes still showed fear. "Don't you get it? Can't you see it?", he cupped her face with both hands, the warmth of his skin inducing her muscles to soften and she tilted her head as if submerging in his touch. "I know you feel those burning flames when I'm with you. And I want to believe that you think about me too"

            She let herself go in those few moments of peace, the thoughts of being worthy of someone's love frightening all the fibers in her body. She quickly regained control of the situation, impulsively putting her hands on his chest backing away from his touch. "You don't know me at all. You have no idea of all the things I've done. The last bit of hope I seem to have lies with my son"

            The air now thick with fear and resentment making the situation unendurable for both. He feels his palms sweating as he once again opened his heart ineffectively. He couldn't stand the look on her face anymore. He needed air, feeling too exposed he turned his back on her and attempts to leave.

            "Don't!", she shoots one hand in the air as if trying to pull him back. He stops halfway staying in place, his back still turned to her. "Stay with me, Robin! Don't let me go. I can't trust my heart right now"

            Her hands fall to her sides as her head follow the same path, gazing the floor, she just hopes he doesn't go away. "A long time ago someone told me the I could and would find love again. But I didn't believe in it strong enough. I was afraid of loosing myself in doing so.", she pronounced that sentence in agonizing pain. She couldn't bear the ire built inside her anymore.

            She raised her head to face Robin, now standing in front of her. His face flushed and sadden still looked for answers in her eyes. "Won't you stay?"

            Simply hovering over her frame, he motioned to embrace her, lingering her approval, "I'm willing to do what it takes here, Regina! I just need to know that you might be willing too." She nodded her head slowly granting him endorsement. He held her close to his chest. Feeling both bodies shaking, he made small circles on her back intended to suppress all distress she might be in.

            Inhaling his scent, she stopped fighting, she accepted all the possibilities that could come with him. She rested her head in his chest, listening to the beating drum underneath his skin and couldn't hold it any longer, a few tears ran down her cheeks as she freed her emotions from herself.

            She felt happy but she wasn't about to let it show that fast. Expressing a small smile and letting out a faint giggle, she simply added,

            "I might love you too."

 

FIN

           

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
